tHE ARTist
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: It's been 10 years since Kyle and Fanboy left Galaxy Hills and went their separate ways. Only now wedding bells are ringing and as everyone returns for what is supposed to be a happy ending, many are reminded of a not-so happy ending that Fanboy has no memory of. SEQUEL TO NECROMANCER -which should be read first to understand- Fankyle/Sigkyle with background YoChum
1. Chapter 1

**I've returned to the wonderful world of fanfiction, after feeling that Kyle and Fanboy didn't get the ending they deserved I dreamt up this little story. It's only going to be a few chapters, no more than 10 no less than five, but I plan for the chapters to be fairly long.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>t(HEART)ist<span>**

_"From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken far from my safety, the picture's there_

_ The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?"_

_~Linkin Park 'Forgotten'_

"Seriously, Chum Chum I'm screwed unless I can come up with an outline by the end of the month, besides they want more slashy comics. I can't write slash that has a plot, never mind managing to illistrate it." Ayden better known as Fanboy when he wasn't on business complained to his best-friend Chum Chum through his cellphone as he paced his vast studio, ignoring the over flowing garbagecan filled with rejected sketches as well as the blank word document on his laptop.

"Yeah ever since issue #1225 when Man-Artica had a one-night stand with the The Global Warmer because the two were under the influence of Kryptonion whiskey,bootlegged from planet Rbvkebhgbknrkgu I might add, was released the focus on comics have shifted to a different fan-base. But why couldn't you write a slashy series? You've had tons of relationships."

"No, I've have tons of one-night stands, besides I need plot. I need something that will catch their attention and leave them wanting more. I can't have these stories where everything has been done before. And don't remind me of issue #1225; people wonder why my loyalty to the series died."

"Alright, so you need ideas. How about looking into our old storage room behind Oz's comics when you get here. I'm sure that you'll find something that will inspire you. I haven't been in there since well...you know."Chum Chum chirped his voice fading slightly a definete sadness bleeding through, an echo in the background of what sounded like Yo. "Sorry, Fan I have to go. I'll see you Sunday, if you waited ten years to comeback, you can wait a few more days."

"Wait-" before he could finish the line went dead. A long sigh escaped his lips as he looked around his studio, the walls covered with prints of his comics. A wave of memories flooding back to him at the realization that it been ten years since he left Galaxy Hills. Oz had been shocked when he found Fanboy's acceptence letter from the top art academy in the state before the start of his junior year. Or maybe Oz had been even more shocked at the idea the he had even applied to an art school when he had been saying that he never wanted to go to colledge beforehand.

The years seemed to have flown by; he barely remembered packing up all of his stuff. Just grabbing random items from his side of the room to take with him and then throwing the rest into boxes which Chum Chum took to the storage room that Oz had installed after his mother had passed away.

Then he waved good-bye to Galaxy Hills choosing to travel across the country after he finished school. In that one decade he had manged to build up plenty of regret. He missed Chum Chum graduating (it had been found out that he had been sneaking into classes that he wasn't even supposed to be in being two years younger.) Oz's mother had died of old age and not even two years later Oz had died of a heartattack leaving the comic store to Chum Chum. Even after that he refused to return home. Instead he chose to go to countless conventions and tours to promote his comics becoming rich enough to move to Octane Cosmos the most expensive city to live in, a city where people sold their souls so they could make it.

Ten years and now he finally going home, to see his best friend get married to his highschool sweetheart, and then he'd be gone again. There was certain nagging in his mind from his coversation with Chum Chum the day he left.

_"So that's it? You're just going to run and pretend that nothing ever happened?" Chum Chum shouted tears filling his eyes as he threw anything he could get his hands on at the older teen._

_"What are you talking about? I'm just going to prove that I'm good for something, Chum Chum. That I'm not a waste of space like everyone thinks; its called growing up old buddy." Fanboy dodged the random items easily trying to understand what was wrong with him leaving._

_"No! It's called being a coward! You didn't even fight for him! You let him walk away and now you're just going to run so you don't have to be reminded of your greatest screw up!"_

_"Chum Chum what are you talking about?" a nervous chuckle escaped passed his lips as brown eyes narrowed at him dangerously; his mask threatening to break._

_"I'll never forgive you for this." Chum Chum spat before turning away and slamming the door behind him._

That was it, then ten years later he recived an invitation to Chum Chum and Yo's wedding taking place a month from Sunday. If he had kept in touch more often he would have flown out a week before the actual date, but a month of his time was just a drop in the ocean compared to the years he spent away.

Yet, there was a reason he left and reason he stayed away, although he didn't know the reason anymore. He had learned to bury the pain he had felt those years ago deep enough that they would be forgotten. Another pull of regret stabbed at his heart but its origin was unknown.

"Can't worry about that now, I have more important things to worry about. The past doesn't matter anymore anyway, this is my present and my future." Green eyes trailed over the 4ft. poster prints covering each wall, in place of colorful spandax clad heros were leather and chain decorated villians.

_"It's funny you don't look like a wizard..." the memory was hazy at best recalling the sound of how his voice cracked at the begining of his teen years._

_"How many times do we have to go over this? I-" that voice threw him for loop, unsure of who it belonged to._

_"look like a warlock or necromancer."_

_"How the devil would you know the difference?"_

_"My heroes turned into villains is one way to put it." _

_"What on Earth does that mean?"_

_"I got bored of comics and started looking for something different. Horror just seemed the right way to go." Amber eyes locked with his an unsettling concern outshining the normal shimmer of distaste._

"Gah!" Fanboy jumped his ringtone pulling him from the memory as a chill ran down his spine. "Hello?...Look I'm not leaving town because I don't have a new comic idea...My best friend is getting married...A month from Sunday...I'm leaving early in hopes of finding an inspiration from my roots...Well what I count as my roots...No I can't promise that'll be slashy...I don't do love stories and smut...I don't have any decent relationships I could base a comic off of...Fuck you... You'll have a story by the end of the month be happy with that."

-Sunday Night Galaxy Hills-

"Hahahaha! I always knew that Yo would be the one to propose!" Fanboy laughed as they sat around the to be married couples apartment, which was a disturbing combination of orange and pink.

"It's good to have you back, Fan." Yo smiled sweetly, she had mellowed out in the last few years to the point where no one had to question her sanity.

"Yeah, I forgot what it was like to be back home, I mean Octane Cosmos is great if you don't mind being lonely," he chuckled to himself. "Oh, and nothing changes there, everywhere but there."

"Would you consider coming back then?" Chum Chum looked hopeful at the idea and it hurt the taller man to respond honestly. A silent thank-you echoed in his mind as the phone rang delaying his response.

"Sorry." Yo quickly stood leaving the two to themselves.

" To answer your question old buddy I'll just have to visit more often, but if I canned at the end of this month I just might come back for good."

"Remind me to take you down to the store one morning before I go to work."

"Why not on a day you're off?"

" I-It's too hard to be back there, I mean it's where the Fanlair was. Then of course the comic store...I was the one who found Oz, Fan. It's hard to see someone you've known your whole life dead. Although I thought you'd understand that." the last few words were laced with anger.

"Good-bye Sigmund." Yo's sharp tone caught their attention as she came stomping back into the room and grabbed Chum Chum by the arm.

"It's getting late so we'd better get to bed after all two of us do have to work tomorrow. Goodnight Fanboy."

"Good...night." he trailed off awkwardly watching them leave before making his way to the guestroom, catching bits of their shouting match.

"I understand that he was your friend, but-"

"Did he even say that-"

"He was considering-"

"-if so much as a whisper reaches his ears that-"

"-it's been ten years-"

"his heart was beyond broken-"

Fanboy shook his head trying to figure what they were talking about, but decided against it. Instead he fell onto the bed and dreamed of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I don't have Mircosoft Word on my laptop yet this story hasn't been picked apart by spell/grammar check so I will be reposting chapters as I edit them but there shouldn't be any major changes to them.**

**Other that the only other important detail is that I've been finding myself taking interest in the lovely pairing of Sigmund/Kyle so yeah there is going to be some of that in the story but it will end Fankyle.**

**Also since it got cut from the first chapter;**

**Disclaimer on Profile**

* * *

><p><strong>t(heart)ist<strong>

_"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_ Consuming/confusing _

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_ Controlling/I can't see"_

_~ Linkin Park 'Crawling'_

"Looks like someone is getting their happy ending. How much do you want to bet that she proposed to him?" Sigmund commented lightly from the living room as lounged on the single loveseat picking through the mail.

"No one is stupid enough to bet otherwise." The redhead who had just entered the room sighed knowing exactly what his partner was talking about. Kyle dropped his bag and made his way across the room, snatching the cream toned envelope from the other's hands before reading the invitation inside.

"Did you want to go? I mean you did keep in touch with them over the years; it would be rude to not go. I can be your plus one as well; I haven't had the pleasure in dressing formal clothes that weren't robes and capes for years." The platinum blonde sat up in a more proper position to make room for Kyle hearing a strangled sob catch in the other's throat.

"I don't think I can." Amber eyes looked up tiredly searching violet in hopes of understanding. Going back would mean going back to _him._ It would mean going back to _that night._ "I can't forget what happened," tremors could be seen coursing through the younger man's frail frame. "Every night I can feel it underneath my skin eating away the only thing keeping it at bay is…"a thick copper scent filled the air; Sigmund looked at his friend in alarm. He could see blood dripping from pale slender fingers and on to the snowy white carpet.

"Kyle." The tremors grew worse, black tendrils starting to embrace the necromancer lapping at the blood in greed. A look of shock crossed Sigmund's face in realization before it was replaced by a look of pure horror. "Kyle…"he whispered softly caressing a freckled cheek using his thumb to wipe away a bitter tear. "Please, I'm scared I don't know what's happening to you. All I know is that you don't deserve to go through this, at least not alone. "The words seemed to finally get through to him, amber eyes refocusing on the face in front of them as the shadows retreated and the blood flow came to an end.

"Don't leave." The words were whispered so softly that they almost went unheard as Kyle collapsed in Sigmund's arms.

"I won't."

Kyle stirred hours later as the last rays of sunlight hit his face, it took him several minutes to recognize that he was laying in Sigmund's room on the bed actually, but the sorcerer was nowhere to be seen yet he could hear him speaking.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Yo…we were looking forward to coming but in light of more recent news…I'm not willing to risk it…This isn't about my relationship with him…You didn't see him; I did…Well I'm glad life worked out for him…We're not coming and that's final..." footsteps sounded quickly allowing the necromancer mere seconds to prepare himself for the conversation ahead.

"We need to talk," were the first words to pass through the platinum blonde's lips seeing the other was awake. "What happened to you?"

"You already know the answer." The words were sharp and bitter as Kyle grimaced at the feeling of dried blood on his skin.

"I mean that night ten years ago what happened, you lost control of your powers by the mere thought of it," A hardened glare was thrown back in reply leaving the other no choice but to continue. "I have never seen that happen before."

"Because I don't let you see it happen Sigmund. I don't see why you care though; you were the only one to benefit from what happened. Actually let me rephrase that, I'm the only one who suffers because of what happened." Kyle snapped quickly getting to his feet as he could wash the blood off; much to his displeasure he was followed.

"You're telling me that you losing control has happened before."

"Yes."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Three years."

"So you've been dying for three years and didn't feel the need to inform me?" a laugh echoed throughout the large bathroom drowning out the sound of running water, "What's so damn funny? You're dying!"

"I already died, Sigmund. That's how I was able to become a necromancer that night." A wet white washcloth now stained pink promptly hit the sorcerer squarely in the face.

"You gave your life up for him." The cloth then feel limply to the floor as the two men stared at each other.

"That night, I gave my life in return for his. I would be allowed to live as long as I believed that there was a reason to live just as my powers permit."

"So that's why when you think of that night, you think of him, and you lose your reason," Sigmund could only shake his head in disbelief. "That's why you gave him your pendent."

"It doesn't matter now though, Death wants me back." The redhead fell back onto the bed with a sigh and for the first time Sigmund actually looked at him in a way that didn't make him feel like a piece of meat. Violet eyes swept over him noting the dark circles under near lifeless eyes, the tired slouch of a too thin and too pale body, and the false illusion of detachment.

He remembered suddenly how beautiful those eyes looked filled with the fire of emotion, how the other would hold himself high on a deceivingly thin but strong frame and it wasn't an illusion to chase others away but to instead draw them in or freak them out if needed to fix boredom.

Sigmund suddenly wanted to see that again, the Kyle he had really fallen for, the one hidden somewhere in this broken crumbling shell of a human before him. If all Death needed was a reason to keep his hands off the necromancer then he would be that reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is more of a filler chapter I will admit, but I didn't want you all to think I'd given up on the story. When really the last chapter had stuck me in an awkward place to get out of which why this chapter was written, but here's a loose outline for the next few chapters:**

**Chapter 4 ****will be a VERY late Valentine's shout-out, but not a Valentine's Day...thing. Plenty of Sigkyle in it as well (fair warning) to really get the plot moving**

**Chapter 5 will be Fanboy's much awaited trip to storage, might get split into two chapters but can't say for certain**

**Chapter 6 will be the week before the wedding and some surprise guests will be showing up early**

* * *

><p><strong>t(heart)ist<strong>

_Chapter 3_

I've watched you change

Into a fly

I looked away

You were on fire

I watched a change

In you

It's like you never

Had wings

Now you feel

So Alive

I've watched you change

"Change (In the House of Flies)" Deftones

_"F-Fan…" a soft gasp cut short by a searing kiss, half-lidded amber eyes burning with love met emerald shimmering with lust. The heat was suffocating, burning them alive, and growing hotter with each breathless exchange of kisses. "Y-you bastard!" the words were lost in the crackling flames licking at their skin as he collapsed, the body beneath him turning to ash, it was no longer lust burning around him, but true fire eating through the floor beneath him._

_"NO! I can't lose you!" he reached out in horror watching the swirling ashes come together to form a familar figure standing in the center of the fire as he hit the floor, crimson dripping from the figure's hands feeding the flames._

_"I'm still waiting." the flames died at the soft tone; instead of the blood fueling the flames it was starting to suffocate them, slowly filling the room. The crimson pool deep enough to cover his hands up past his wrists, he scrambled to his feet the blood continuing to fill the room. A flash of silver flickered in the figures hand before it skipped across the bloody surface before sinking at his feet. "Come and find me…"the figure morphed into a deathlike shadow, the face warping into a screaming skull flew directly at him, "Before it's too late."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fanboy screamed jolting upright and falling out of the chair sending papers flying everywhere, skin covered in cold sweat. He looked over at the clock worried that he might have woken his two friends, but sighed in relief the time reading 8:37 both would be at work much like it had been the past two weeks he'd been staying with the soon to be married couple. He began to gather the papers cringing at the twisted monsters filling the pages wishing for the nightmares to end, drawing them was his only way to cope.

"I wish I knew why this was happening." He muttered to himself standing to stretch his back before wondering what he was going to do for the day before remembering that Chum Chum had asked him to visit the school this week and talk to the students to see if he could motivate them. Nothing like having a celebrity come in and tell students to work hard so they might become filthy rich one day, he really didn't want to go back but he did promise his friend that he would stop by. Besides he didn't have anything better to do after spending two weeks catching up with everyone in town.

Lenny still worked at the Frosty Mart, but was working on a degree in Marketing so we could quit and find a better job. Even if his job had become easier with Boog in prison, this furthered Fanboy's amusement in the fact that the bully had become someone's bitch. retired early and opened a store that specialized in building miniature models while all his classmates were still in college or working odd jobs throughout town, just proving that not many people left Galaxy Hills to further better their lives.

Nothing had changed, yet everything had changed making him feel out of place. Fanboy mused to himself pulling out a pair of purple skinny jeans, neon green t-shirt, purple vest, and matching fingerless gloves from his bag once he reached his room. The comic store wasn't too far from the school; maybe he could stop there after his presentation to raid the storage. He's already wasted two weeks catching up in a town that he wouldn't be coming back to and only had nightmarish doodles worthy of Tim Burton to show as any proof of his work. His life was beginning to suck.

"So who wants to talk about comics?" Fanboy was quick to kick open the classroom in the same manner he did when he was 12 causing the 2 dozen students to let out cries of excitement. 'We do we do!'

"Fan!" Chum Chum snapped having just been the middle of a lesson and had dropped his chalk in surprise.

"You know Fanboy, Mr. H?" A bewildered student exclaimed in surprise to the two adults' amusement, Chum Chum even cracked a grin despite himself as Fanboy flung an arm over his shoulders.

"Knows me, we're practically brothers! Raised on comic books together since we were tikes, surely your parents told you stories about all the chaos we caused in school."

"That's not what you're here to do, Fan. The stuff we did as kids should never be repeated by others, we nearly killed ourselves on a daily basis."

"How else do you want me to motivate them?"

"A simple Q&A will be fine of course after you tell them what you did in school when you were their age."

"Dude, that's so boring! Anyone can guess that I was a slacker; I never wanted to do anything but play." Many of the students laughed at Fanboy's statement, but a few looked unsure.

"Then how did you become so famous?" a tall boy asked in the back row timidly.

"Hmm, I guess the summer before my freshmen year I woke up and realized that I was a nobody. Everyone was getting somewhere in their lives and I was sitting around in my spandex costume going absolutely nowhere. So freshmen year I finally decided to give it my all, but of course I didn't do it alone." A sense of nostalgia settle over him as he recalled his early high school years, but the memories seemed so fragmented.

"Who was there to help you?"

"It was Chum Chum mostly or he goes by Mr. Harmounian now. Then Yo, but that was more of a love/hate relationship. I remember this one time I traded Chum Chum for her Mechatech before Spring Break." Laughter erupted from the artist's throat as the students jumped to ask him even more questions. Like why he'd trade his best friend for a toy. "I'll tell you one thing, it was the beginning of the wildest Spring Break of my life. Every single day I would write notes to get out work with her help."

"I think you're confusing her with Kyle, you two had a love/hate relationship and he was the one who wrote the notes." Chum Chum interrupted with a chuckle, but paused when the namehad no effect on Fanboy.

"Kyle? The name does sound familiar, did you mean Fankylechum?" Emerald eyes appeared to glaze over. "Cause I never really knew the kid, didn't he drop out?"

"Fan, you dated Kyle remember? You two broke up after the fire." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. The students fell into an odd silence watching the strange interaction between the two friends, Fanboy had been so animated just a few minutes ago.

"What fire?" One of the bolder students chirped from the front of the room causing Chum Chum to sigh. The one secret that everyone would rather have buried and if it weren't for the fact that the Fanlair no longer stood proudly on the horizon most would believe that it had never happened. Most who grew up during the incident just gave him a pitying look and turned away.

"Ten years ago, there used to be a hangout I guess you would call it, down the street known as the Fanlair. It was where Fanboy and I grew up since our guardian lived in the Comic Book store next door," Chum Chum looked over at his friend before continuing. "One night Fanboy had gone out on a date and I stayed in with Yo, it just so happened to be the night that someone would try to burn down the Fanlair hoping that Fanboy was inside." There was a collective gasp from the students, but none could find the courage to voice the hundreds of questions dancing on their tongues.

"It was my fault…"the words were spoken so softly they almost went unheard, Fanboy to stood frozen in place unable to move, several fragments coming to the surface of his mind.

_It felt like his skin was dripping off from the heat, pain devouring his body faster than any flame. He coughed weakly, opening his eyes to see the kitchen door still free of flames. 'There's still a chance he thought digging his nails into the hot floorboards, in an attempt to pull himself out from under the fallen second floor. Blood filled his mouth as he bit down pain erupting from every inch of his body, it was too late he couldn't move he was helpless. His eyes fluttered closed, "I don't want to die."_

_"Oh thank god." a voice breathed in his ear, the heat no longer suffocating him. A gentle hand brushed the hair from his face, the scent of raspberries invading his nose blocking out the harsh burn of ash._

_"Kyle?"The raven-haired teen opened his eyes, his mind fading. A smile danced on his lips for a moment green eyes finding comfort in amber ones. "I'm sorry..."_

"I'm sorry." He whispered the familiar sound of the bell ringing for lunch pulling his mind back to the present.

"Fanboy, what the hell is going on with you?" Chum Chum snapped harshly slamming the classroom door shut once his last student left. "You just zoned out for 20 minutes, which freaked out my students beyond belief, if I get to keep my job it will be a miracle."

"I don't know, but since the day I got here I'm been having the craziest dreams. Must just be the stress of my deadline coming up." Fanboy fell dramatically on to a desk with a sigh returning to his normal self once more.

"Do you remember anything that happened 10 years ago?"

"I left to go to an exclusive art academy, Chum Chum, how would I know what happened here?"

"Unbelievable, so nothing comes to mind when you hear the words Kyle, boyfriend, died, and fire?"

"No, should anything come to my mind?"

"Why don't you go down to the comic store and I'll meet you there after I get out." There was a faint jingling of keys as Chum Chum searched his pockets for the right one.

"Are you sure?" the oldest of the two asked with a confused expression not quite sure what his friend was getting at as he snagged the key the brunette threw him.

"You're not the only one who needs to get work done." Chum Chum gestured to the stack of papers on his desk.

"Later, buddy!" Fanboy shouted racing out the door, as the teacher could only stare in shock. It was like Fanboy was a completely different person. How could he have forgotten everything that happened those years ago? That was something that Kyle still struggled with according to the last letter he had gotten from the Necromancer.

_Dear Chum Chum,_

_ It's been 7 years since you heard from me and the reason for me writing now is that I'm not sure how much longer I will live. I tell you this in complete confidence, no one else can know. I have waited for Fanboy for so long without hearing a word and am now losing my reason to live because of this. This isn't a suicide cliché, no, it is simply payment for Death allowing him to keep his life._

_ You see, Fanboy died that night in my arms trying to save you and I in fear of losing him gave my life to Death so that he could keep his. So in truth, I was the one that really died that night. However, I would be allowed to live as long as I had a reason to and Fanboy has been that reason. My reason is fleeting and I need to know if he still has the pendent. Or if he has mentioned me once, muttered my name, even in contempt. Please let me know, for I'm ready to just let Death have me._

_~ Kyle __Bloodworth-Thomason_

The letter was rushed, neat hand-writing reduced to scribbles, and what looked like spots of red ink stained the paper in several places. Chum Chum had never found it in his heart to reply and Kyle most likely believed that the letter had simply been lost. He had invited Kyle to the wedding hoping that the older man would have started to heal, but it seemed that nothing had changed since the letter was sent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this chapter is sorta fail, but it'll get evened out in later chapters even if it's only hints here and there. And the Sigkyle wasn't so much fluff as it was hinted smut.**

**Next to Come:**

**Chapter 5 will be Fanboy's much awaited trip to storage, might get split into two chapters but can't say for certain**

**Chapter 6 will be the week before the wedding and some surprise guests will be showing up early**

* * *

><p><strong>t(heart)ist<strong>

Chapter 4

_"Here boy, sign the line  
>Fools like you don't waste my time<br>I ain't game to play with you  
>Are you gonna follow through?<em>

_Step inside, we'll take a ride_  
><em>Bonnie, Clyde, you and I<em>  
><em>We can do this, do or die<em>  
><em>Why don't we just take a drive?"<em>

_ Jupiter Rising 'Electropop'_

The last two weeks had thrown Kyle for a loop, ever since Sigmund had learned of his condition the sorcerer had acted differently towards him. All of the platinum blonde's teasing had lessened as well the number of sexual advancements; in fact he was learning that Sigmund's company was quite enjoyable. So it was when he came home to the lights dimmed and a rather romantic spread in the dining room before him that he had to question his partner.

"Just what are you up to, Sigmund?" The redhead commented lightly inspecting an empty wine glass before setting it down in time to watch it fill with red wine.

"Is it so hard to see that I care about you?" A crimson blush bloomed across Kyle's face meeting violet colored eyes as the sorcerer entered the room. He had never had anyone look at him in such a way; there was no lust to be seen, only complete adoration. For a moment he had forgotten where he was, caught up in the sudden shift of character, never noticing the blond had come close enough for him to see that the violet eyes were flecked with midnight blue.

"I understand if you're having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I'm dying, but I find it hard to understand that you could say something so easily." The spell seemed to shatter for a moment, bitter memories wanting to pull to the surface.

"You have never truly looked at yourself have you?" A hand came up to cup the side of his face gently. "You are so beautiful spreading a dark passion where ever you go like one of Death's own nymphs , but it's like someone has ripped off your wings, and crushed you under their heel when that wasn't enough of your pain to satisfy them. I remember that you were the one who would rip the wings of nymphs and fairies for enjoyment, knowing nothing but bitter loneliness." Tears began to fall freely, Kyle pulling away quickly in anger.

"Bastard, if this was your intent-"

"Just listen, I'm not saying that you deserved what happened to you, I'm saying that you're not who you used to be."

"That side of me is gone now Sigmund, it died years ago!" Amber eyes sharpened, how Sigmund dare think that he was still the same teen who would take down anyone who got in his way.

"No it didn't! I know the real you is still there, not this shell of a magic user who wastes his days molding the minds of ungrateful brats! I saw a spark of it when you left _him._ I saw another spark just now, your eyes are so filled with life that I can't figure out how you can't find any reason to live."

"He was the only one who ever loved me."

"He never loved _you_, Kyle. He couldn't see what I see now, there's a darkness in your heart that shows in everything you do, but you've hidden it because of him. Because he isn't anything like us." Sigmund's voice grew more darker the lights flickering around them.

"You're jealous…"Kyle breathed in disbelief before breaking down in laughter, grabbing onto the table for support. All of the tension that had been building snapped at that moment, a lighter feeling filling the room.

"I'm glad you find this so funny."

"Sigmund, even if I got over _him_, I don't think I could risk another broken heart." The necromancer blinked back his tears straightening himself to take in the other's expression. The sorcerer seemed different, violet eyes now reflecting hurt.

"You're not the only one who is nursing a broken heart and you're not the only one who's been waiting for someone. Dazzle you later." As the blonde vanished in a swirl of silver glitter Kyle couldn't help but feel his heart twist in guilt.

"Bloody hell, what have done?" he took a large swallow of wine from the glass he had inspected earlier before sitting down. His mind going back to remember all the Sigmund had done for him the last decade. Such as getting him back into the Wizard World and Milkweed Academy, there was also the factor that Sigmund had Kyle move in with him out of fear of what he would do to himself.

"_If he hasn't figured it out by now then he never will. Give up on him already; I'm tired to seeing that lifeless look in your eyes." _

Those were the words that Sigmund had spoken to him two weeks ago, in fact most times that Sigmund spoke to him he always mentioned his eyes. Did he really look that lifeless? "Perhaps, he is right, I'm not who I used to be. That's even how he got me to come back to begin with." Kyle's mind began to drift off once more.

_"Power. You'd be one of the most feared wizards; dark magic is far more powerful after all. No one would dare mock you for any reason." A shiver ran down his spine at the sorcerer's words. He liked the sound of that. "Of course, you could leave all of his behind you. It would just be part of your past swept under the rug." Now he really liked the sound of that, he could leave behind all of his pain and suffering. An arm wrapped around his waist the hand resting on his hip, while the other hand gently turned his head so he could look directly into Sigmund's cool violet eyes. "No one could ever hurt you again."_

_"I highly doubt that."_

_"If you decide to join, I'm sure I could change your mind." Sigmund smirked before pressing his lips to Kyle's; it was a brief teasing kiss. "So what do you say?" Kyle felt a tug at his heart, it felt wrong doing this. There was no connection between him and Sigmund that could go beyond friendship, but then he wouldn't get hurt not even if the sorcerer decided to leave him later on. Yet at the same time, he couldn't let himself be hung up on Fanboy._

_"It's going to take more than that to convince me, I was fooled once by sweet words and bitter kisses. However, if you wish to help me pack my things in the meantime, I'm sure you can think of better ways to persuade me." The redhead felt another tug of regret. He wasn't doing this for love, no, he was sure that he wouldn't ever be able to fall in love again. This wouldn't be anything more than a friend with benefits, Kyle would remain closed off to love, letting his heart freeze over for good._

_"Of course." Sigmund grinned pulling the other to his feet, but not without stealing a quick kiss from the necromancer._

In all his ponderings he had gone through two glasses of wine and it was starting to have its effects. Seeing Fanboy just that one time had changed him; he wasn't a damsel in distress. It wasn't the character role he was meant to play. Which made him question if he really needed to cling to someone who had changed him into what he wasn't? The answer was an easy no, now that he was seeing everything through an alcohol haze. A wicked idea entered his mind as he finished his third glass of wine, dropping it onto the table with a wicked smirk as he stood.

"Maybe I should just give up?" Sigmund asked himself in the reflection of the crystal ball in the library. "Just go back to my old ways of one night stands?"

"I certainly hope not, at least not before I've had my chance with you." A chuckle sounded from the doorway, the sight caused Sigmund's mouth to go dry and blood rush.

"K-Kyle?"

"Master of the dark arts and traveler of the mystical worlds of necromancy, at your service." Amber eyes highlighted with charcoal looked through thick lashes seductively at the platinum blond. Chains and belts sparkled in the low light accenting just how fitted the necromancers clothes were. Kyle drew closer, hips swaying with each step, he shirt riding up to reveal slender hip bones.

"You're drunk." It was a statement not a question, Sigmund smelling the alcohol as the redhead sat down on his lap.

"Try buzzed, it was the first time I have thought clearly in a while."

"Alcohol doesn't work that way."

"Hear me out, Sigmund. I know that I haven't treated you fairly over the years, you've done so much for me and I've only thought about myself."

"Kyle, look you've been through a lot and might have had a bit too much to dri-"

"But you're right, I haven't been myself for a long time and I'm only myself when I'm around you. I want to try this, the only reason I've been waiting for something impossible is that I'm afraid, but not of having my heart broken." Sigmund swallowed finding it harder to concentrate with Kyle on his lap playing with the collar of his shirt. Wasn't this what he wanted to hear? Yes, but he had wanted to hear it while Kyle was sober. This hadn't been part of his plan in anyway.

"Please think about this."

"I've thought about it long enough…" Kyle captured Sigmund's lips, his fingers trailing down the sorcerer's exposed chest, who wasn't sure when the other had managed to unbutton his shirt. Shadows began to swirl around them, Kyle's control slipping but for entirely different reason and Sigmund found his self-control slipping away as well as their shirts somehow found their way to the floor.

-_-_-_-_Next Morning_-_-_-_-

"You really weren't drunk last night." Sigmund stated feeling the weight of the bed shift as Kyle sat up to stretch.

"Hardly, it takes more than wine to get me that wasted."

"Where does this leave us? Are we back to friends with benefits or what?"

"I want to live again Sigmund." The redhead stood pulling on his boxers and walking over to the bathroom as if nothing had happened, refusing to explain himself further.

"Back to your old self again I see." The blond chuckled also moving to get ready.

"Not entirely, but its progress." Amber eyes sparkled as Kyle turned to wink at the other before slipping in to the shower, a pair of black silk boxer were flung over the curtain soon after.

"Progress." The word had never sounded sweeter as Sigmund slipped into the shower just as the water turned on. Ten years and wounds were just now starting heal, but it was still progress.


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is like all flashbacks, i won't lie, so i'll most likely go back and rework it a bit**

**Next to Come:**

**Chapter 7 we'll take a peek at Kyle and Sigmund's relationship**

**Chapter 8 we'll see if Fanboy really has recovered all of his memories**

* * *

><p><strong>t(heart)ist<strong>

Chapter 5

_"All the choices that you chose _

_Leave you nothing left to hold _

_When you're nothing it's a good time to remind you of one thing _

_The pursuit begins when this portrayal of life, ends"_

_Evans Blue 'The Pursuit"_

"I can't believe it's been ten years." Fanboy murmured to himself and he quickly turned the key, hearing the lock click, and the door swing open with a creak. "Agh, I can believe that Chum Chum hasn't been down here in years though." Dust swirled around him as he entered the shop in a fit of coughs. His eyes widened in surprise that everything had been left the same, all of the action figures stood proudly on their shelves and comic books remain in their proper bins protected from the dust my a plastic sleeve. In fact, it almost looked like Oz could be just in the backroom organizing storage if it was not for the layers of dust.

A twinge of guilt pulled at his heart as he continued to venture further into the deceivingly large shop. This had been his life and he had just left it, not bothering to look back once as he backed his bags all those years ago.

_"So that's it? You're just going to run and pretend that nothing ever happened?" Chum Chum shouted tears filling his eyes as he threw anything he could get his hands on at the older teen._

_"What are you talking about? I'm just going to prove that I'm good for something, Chum Chum. That I'm not a waste of space like everyone thinks; it's called growing up old buddy." Fanboy dodged the random items easily trying to understand what was wrong with him leaving._

_"No! It's called being a coward! You didn't even fight for him! You let him walk away and now you're just going to run so you don't have to be reminded of your greatest screw up!"_

-THUD-

Fanboy winced finding himself on the floor a bout of dizziness fading, another fit of coughing tore through his chest as more dust picked up. He couldn't remember a time his chest hurt so bad, tears blurring his vision as he struggled to stand. His mind chalked it up to the amount of dust as he paused to look at several pictures hanging in the narrow hallway that lead to the backrooms. The third picture caught his attention, it was of him and Chum Chum standing in from of…"The Fanlair?"

_"Fanboy!" The floor was starting to collapse on its self the support beams turning to ash much like the stairs already had. There weren't many options left as Fanboy eyed the door he had just come through, the fire now making its way across the floor. Smoke and ash beginning to fill his lung and the ominous splitting and cracking of boards with each step as the fire began to close in on him._

_"Chum Chum!"He shouted voice cracking as a series of coughs shook his body. He paused rubbing his eyes, a headache breaking his concentration. The heat was over whelming, suffocating him. The ceiling groaned above them as he fell to him knees; he shook the thought he couldn't leave Chum Chum not now._

_"Fanboy!" the voice called again only lower followed by a fit of coughing. The raven-haired teen nearly fell back again, part of the roof falling to the floor only a few feet away. Tears ran down his face mixing with sweat and ash, his chest burned._

"Oh, God…"He uttered to himself, his body shaking as he continued to the storage room. He felt sick, even his skin seemed clammy as he stumbled into the room. His mind fighting through a cloud of fragmented memories, he was beginning to understand Chum Chum's clear hesitation in class today. "I'll just grab this box and get out of here."

_But what if there's nothing useful? You'll just have to come back._ The small voice commented in his head as he went to stand the box in his hands.

"Maybe just a quick look, it would by useless to have to comeback when I could just get my work done." He sighed just wanting to leave and set the box down pulling off the lid to find it empty save for old sketchbooks and crumpled papers. _Junk, just as I figured, but I guess these might come in hand sometime. _Fanboy dug through the box when his fingertips grazed something soft and velvet-like. "What the-" his voice trailed off pulling free a choker, a single silver pendant dangled from the thick band. The cold metal seemed to bite his skin even through his gloves as he closed his hand around the small pentagram.

_"It's the mark of the necromancer, there's no one willing to explain what it means."_

_"There has to be other necromancers. Couldn't they explain it?"_

_"I might be the only necromancer in existence. No one understands how magic chooses what a wizard is to become."_

_"Wait, you mean you don't get to choose for yourself?"_

_"So what are you feeling now?"_

_"Like taking a chance; I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm not even sure why you like me, or what just happened. All I know is that I want to take a chance, but only if you really mean what you just did." Amber eyes sparkled in the dim lighting, in fact, they almost seemed to glow with mischief. _

_"What will it take for you to believe that I meant what I just did?"_

_"Do it again." The tone was daring, despite the obvious blush dusting freckled cheeks, and the shy appearance due to red bangs falling ever so slightly over those beautiful liquid honey eyes._

_"3rd degree burns, lung damage, and a few others that are possibly fatal." _

_"What do you mean possibly?"_

_"I don't know! I didn't hear everything when I woke up with an IV going into my arm and still covered in ash and blood, hoping to God, I didn't almost kill myself in vain for your suicide mission!" Anger flashed, turning honey into amber, there was pain in those eyes. Something he hadn't noticed before._

_"You really want to know? I fell in love with him, but I knew he didn't feel the same. It never even came close, not even after I kissed him. I never told him either so when he fell for Yo, I died right then and there." _

_"And you still love him."_

_"I love you."_

_"I don't believe you, Fan. I can't, even if I want to."_

_"Why don't you want to?" _

_"You still love him. You share a connection with him, a connection that we don't share. Then you want me to risk my life for him, because I love you and you love him. You want me possibly die for someone you still love and I don't have any type of connection with." _

_"What are you saying?" _

_"I'm saying that I'll do you this one last favor and then it's over between us. And the only reason I'm going to, is because I know I love you."_

_"Fine."_

_"It seems I'm rambling now, just lost in thoughts and tangled in regrets. The only thing I can say now is good-bye. I really wish I hadn't fallen for you, I should have known it was too good to be true. Someone who could understand an outcast like me, I'm sure you'll find who it is you belong with. Since it obviously wasn't me, I hope I can forget you one day as easily as you forgot me. Farewell, maybe one day I can be put back together, although I think you'll still have some of the pieces." _

_I did die trying to save you; my heart did in fact stop._

"Kyle." The name left his lips bitter like a poison, the memories continuing to flood his mind before everything faded to black


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, but my life has been like trying to walk through an earthquake, to make up for it I will update with two chapters this weekend. If my internet is working, that is.**

* * *

><p><strong>t(heart)ist<strong>

Chapter 6

_"Lets start it over_

_ From the beginning _

_Let's play for keeps _

_so I know you can never get the best of me_

_ Sometimes you have to (have to) _

_And other times you serve _

_Who ever saves you And brings you to your knees _

_My love..."_

_Evans Blue 'In a Red Dress and Alone'_

_"F-Fan…" a soft gasp cut short by a searing kiss, half-lidded amber eyes burning with love met emerald shimmering with lust. The heat was suffocating, burning them alive, and growing hotter with each breathless exchange of kisses. "Y-you bastard!" the words were lost in the crackling flames licking at their skin as he collapsed, the body beneath him turning to ash, it was no longer lust burning around him, but true fire eating through the floor beneath him._

_"NO! I can't lose you!" he reached out in horror watching the swirling ashes come together to form a familiar figure, he could now recognize as Kyle. The redhead standing in the center of the fire as he hit the floor, crimson dripping from Kyle's hands feeding the flames. Blood running only spelled Death in his mind recalling how it dripped onto the cold while tiles of the hospital. A death of a relationship bloomed within that growing pool of crimson._

_"I'm still waiting." the flames died at the necromancer's soft tone, his eyes turning dull and lifeless; instead of the blood fueling the flames it was starting to suffocate them, slowly filling the room. The crimson pool deep enough to cover his hands up past his wrists, he scrambled to his feet the blood continuing to fill the room. A flash of silver flickered in Kyle's hand before it skipped across the bloody surface before sinking at his feet. "Come and find me…"the figure morphed into a deathlike shadow, the face warping into a screaming skull flew directly at him, "Before it's too late."_

"Fan?" a concerned voice pulled Fanboy's mind from the reoccurring dream causing him to jump to life, forgetting where he was, only remembering pendant in his hand.

"Kyle!" Chum Chum fell back in surprise, confused by his friend's outburst. "Chum Chum? Where's Kyle? I need to tell him something."

"Are you okay? Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

"No! I'm fine, I just need to know what happened to Kyle."

"Kyle's gone Fan, he left over 10 years ago."

"Please tell me that you're just pulling my leg!" Fanboy pleaded sitting up in fear, his mind a swirl of memories and regrets as he clutched the choker in his hand as if it was his only lifeline.

"I wish I was Fan, but he's with Sigmund now. I'm not sure how happy they are together, but he's happier than he was when he left." Chum Chum hesitated at first in shock. Had the necklace been all that he needed to lift the fog surrounding his best friend?

"No! That can't be, Kyle would never fall for that candy ass…"a pain tore through the comic artist's chest, tears beginning to fall freely. "He wouldn't…"

"He didn't." an ancient voice cracked throughout the small room the two men jumping in shock. Fanboy crept over to the rotting bookshelf, his hand going straight for a familiar broken spine.

"Necronomicon?"

"Yes, that pendant wasn't the only things left behind and forgotten." The book coughed as Fanboy pulled it from the shelf. "Fortunately that wasn't the case with Kyle's feelings for you, but I fear you may have waited too long to return."

"What do you mean?" Fanboy raised an eyebrow at the book, a sense of fear creeping over him. The book sighed flipping open, a letter appearing on the ancient pages, a letter that Chum Chum recognized all too easily.

_"Dear Chum Chum,_

_It's been 7 years since you heard from me and the reason for me writing now is that I'm not sure how much longer I will live. I tell you this in complete confidence, no one else can know. I have waited for Fanboy for so long without hearing a word and am now losing my reason to live because of this. This isn't a suicide cliché, no, it is simply payment for Death allowing him to keep his life._

_You see, Fanboy died that night in my arms trying to save you and I in fear of losing him gave my life to Death so that he could keep his. So in truth, I was the one that really died that night. However, I would be allowed to live as long as I had a reason to and Fanboy has been that reason. My reason is fleeting and I need to know if he still has the pendent. Or if he has mentioned me once, muttered my name, even in contempt. Please let me know, for I'm ready to just let Death have me._

_~ Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason_

Chum Chum, when did you get this letter?" Fanboy looked up in confused, his green eyes sparkling with tears swimming in doubts.

"Three years after you left, I couldn't find you, and I wasn't letting know what happened to you. I couldn't have that on my conscious."

"I love him, why wouldn't I want to know about this?"

"You didn't remember who he was for 10 years, Fan."

"W-what?"

"It's worse than I feared, but Master Thomason expected such. There's more behind why he left that pendant than you think, a spell had been cast over you Fanboy. You would lose all you're memories, but he placed a counter spell that would hold all of your memories together."

"That fucking candy-ass…"Fanboy growled crumpling the note his fist meeting the nearest wall. Ten years of his life were gone, ten years he could have spent with Kyle down the drain.

"Why would Sigmund want to do that?" Chum Chum looked between Fanboy and the Necrononicon for an answer.

"Because Kyle is the one thing Sigmund could never have." the words seemed so obvious now that they left the older adult's lips. He slid to the floor, anger bringing him to tears.

"There is more news that I fear may upset you; not even magic users are immune to spells and charms." The book spoke in careful code, trying to gauge the other's reaction, "Forbidden Fruit is sweetest when taken through sin."

"A love spell?"

"Yes, for the lost and unrequited."

"What can break it?"

"Death."

"D-death?" a chill ran down the two boys' spines as they spoke in unison, not expecting that as an answer. Kyle had died for him already, there was not any reason he would die again for the jerk that left him broken hearted.

"For in death those in love are reunited, even if there is such a thing as heaven, or such a thing as hell."

"Ah yes, that old saying, I think it's about time you were replaced." A German accented voice commented from the doorway.

"Sigmund, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd be waiting for the day my spell would be broken, I just didn't think I'd be so lucky. Your timing was perfect, just after he gave up waiting for you." The sorcerer smirked uncrossing his arms and pulling Fanboy into a hug. "I really must thank you for getting us together."

"He could never love you, we both know that." Fanboy spat pushing the platinum blonde off him and into the nearest wall.

"True, but he could never love you the same way again."

"Don't be too sure about that, Sigmund. Kyle saved me and now it's my turn to save him from your candy ass."

"Was that a threat Fan?"

"It was a promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been too long and for that I am so so so sorry. But I will finish this before summer is over, after all there should only be like 3 more chapters. **

**Anyway the two really short lyrics (1 at the beginning 1 at the end) are from 'Screenwriting an Apology' by Hawthorne Heights since I listened to it the entire time I wrote this chapter and they really set the mood and hint at what is to come.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>tHE ARTist<span>**

Chapter 7

_~Exchange the sunshine for brown eyes and dark skies  
>Replace this dull life with you<br>I know its tomorrow  
>She's waiting for something to feel alive (ALIVE)~<em>

"How much time do I have left?" Kyle asked the empty air around him, well as empty as air the air could be when filled with a death only he could sense. He refused to open his eyes, preferring to see darkness than what his fate was to become. Even if he had felt the spell of Death break with Sigmund becoming his reason to live, a thought that made him want to retch, he could still feel death over him. A death that would actually be death, permanent, leaving no magic to start his heart once it stopped.

_"A week at most…"_ a familiar voice replied without hesitation, a creeping coldness brushing over him, a coldness that couldn't be stopped by his crimson and gold striped sweater. Unlike the cold wind that brushed against him as he leaned against the railing of the roof.

"A natural death?" he asked hoping it would be as simple as leaning to far forward and falling to the ground below.

_"A death of sacrifice…"_ amber eyes opened in surprise as he snapped to attention stepping away from the railing to finally look at the swirls of shadow blocking his view of the moonlit horizon. _"A death caused by unworthy heartbreak…A death born of jealously…And a death with reason instead of debt."_

"Kyle? What are you doing up here?" Sigmund's voice caused the shadows to twist out of his view, but he knew they were still there. He sighed deeply turning to look over at his lover, concern clear on his face, but not reflected in violet eyes. No instead of concern a dark shadow seemed to hang over them, a look that reminded him of the numerous times one of his plan didn't pan out quite the way he wanted or were on the verge of collapsing. He always thought of Sigmund as a house of cards, one wrong move the whole thing would fall.

"I was just having a little chat with the fates, is all. They prefer to be free outdoors than summoned in a stuffy room." A small smile found its way on to his face, but it wasn't enough to convince Sigmund that everything was just as perfect as it was two weeks ago. Which really had to depend on your definition of perfect, which for Kyle was 'Not currently dying and no thoughts of wanting to die.'

"Oh? And what did the fates have to say?"

"That maybe we should reconsider not going to the wedding, Yo did call earlier but you weren't home, anyway she asked if I sure about not wanting to come and I told her that I'd discuss the matter with you first." Kyle rolled his eyes as he continued, "Heaven knows why I'd do that." The sorcerer remained stoic, a faint frown on his lips.

"You know that he'll be there right?"

"I can't dwell on the past anymore, Sigmund. The more you dwell on it, more aware you become of a clock that may be ticking now, but could stop at any moment." Violet eyes narrowed dangerously, it couldn't be possible. Even though Fanboy recovered his memories, there was no way his spell could be broken, unless…no Kyle hadn't had any episodes in two weeks. With the exception of that one night a day or two ago on the 16th.

_"No one should be this used to nightmares." Sigmund brushed Kyle's bangs off to the side of the necromancer's face as he slumbered, he had noticed that whenever Kyle had a nightmare he'd just start trembling, tangling the sheets around his hands and between his fingers with a small crease between his eyebrows. But that was all, no flailing or waking up with a jolt eyes wide and panicked. But something wasn't quite right, tears were trailing down his face, lips moving silently. It wasn't until Sigmund felt a liquid warmth along his side, that he realized Kyle was going into shock, killing himself to escape whatever his mind had conjured up._

"How long?" the platinum blonde gritted out, anger flooding his veins, just now recalling the one word that had fallen from Kyle's lips when the redhead awoke terrified. _Fire. _"How long were you going to wait to tell me that you hadn't found a reason in me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not that I want to die, my debt matters not to Death now." Anger was now clear on the other's face, for a moment he wanted the broken shell of a human being that Kyle had become after leaving Galaxy Hills.

"Then what are trying to say, Kyle?"

"I'm still going to die, just sooner than I'd like." the redhead snapped harshly pushing the sorcerer aside as he stormed into the mansion, practically sprinting down the stairs to get away.

"Shit, Kyle that's not what I meant." The blonde shouted catching up to his lover in a matter of seconds, mostly due to the fact that it seemed his words had reached the other. Wither or not he had meant what he had said before then.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Isn't there something we can do? Or a reason why this is still happening, I mean if I'm still your reason…"

"A death of sacrifice, a death caused by unworthy heartbreak, a death born of jealously, and a death with reason instead of debt."

"What?"

"That's what the fates told me."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"I may or may not have an inkling."

"Are you going to share this inkling?"

"Considering I'm most likely going to die in a week, I think not."

"I guess I'll call Yo and tell her that we'll be attending after all" Sigmund couldn't hide his displeasure at the other. A week, which was all that was left until Yo and Chum Chum's wedding and all that Kyle had left. The timing was too perfect; maybe he underestimated Kyle's love for that comic book loving nit-wit. "Would you like me to make funeral arrangements as well?"

"Don't sound so bitter, Sigmund. You are the reason I'm still alive, just not for the reasons you want." Kyle spat in return, the other leaving with a scowl. If Sigmund thought that he was hiding something, it showed in a careless way that reveal Sigmund to be hiding an even greater secret. "I will die for the reason of sacrifice instead of debt and my death will be caused by unworthy heartbreak and jealousy," A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he sunk down to the stairs the stone wall cold against his back, "Oh Sigmund you bastard, what did you do to me?"

_~You have me still because I'm breathing_  
><em>Although it has slowed down<em>  
><em>Please don't cry because I'm leaving<em>  
><em>I hope I see you soon~<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated in such a long time and I feel terrible about it. But I hope this chapter makes up for it and I will try to get chapter 9 up asap.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"You know Fanboy, with this being my wedding and all; I should be the nervous one." Chum Chum chuckled taking pity on his friend who couldn't quite get his tie straight and quickly did it for him.

"I know, but-"

"Kyle. I know, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Good, now we'd better go, Yo has been waiting for this day since we were 13."

"Back then you would have hid under the couch at the idea."

"Sometimes it just takes a little time to realize the right person was in front of you all along. Now please tell me you have the ring, I still remember the time you misplaced your brain."

"I don't really think I ever found it." The two laughed, nearly in tears by the time they gained control of themselves.

"She's beautiful Chum Chum." Fanboy breathed as Yo came up the aisle agonizingly slow, but his attention wasn't held for long. He began to scan the rows, looking for red hair and amber eyes, but only continued to see unfamiliar faces. It was the last row now and he felt his heart sink, had Sigmund convinced Kyle to not come after all? Suddenly amber met green and Fanboy forgot how to breathe, it seemed odd to describe a man as being beautiful, but it was the only word he could find to suit how Kyle looked.

In high school he had thought it was impossible for the red head to be any thinner, but it seemed he was wrong. Kyle seemed to be taller than him now even, adding to leanness, his face sharp angles looking elfish. However, when added to the mix of broad shoulders and wide hips that created an impossibly narrow looking waist Kyle's figure looked positively feminine. Fanboy could feel himself blush, those amber eyes looking at him in the most predator way.

Fanboy barely heard his cue, his eyes never leaving Kyle's, the emotions flickering almost too fast to read, but slow enough to catch the general meanings.

_I'm sorry._

_I've missed you._

_Please, save me._

"You may now kiss the bride." And the words left the room in a uproar and Fanboy stood frozen as Sigmund grabbed Kyle's arm harshly and disappeared before anyone else could see them. It was a shock to him, Kyle had been right there, he could have ran down the aisle and swept the redhead off his feet. The question was why didn't he?

He had been too afraid to move, Sigmund still had a hold on Kyle and it wasn't that he doubted the Necromancer's abilities; he knew that Sigmund would have an ace up his sleeve.

"You look like this is a funeral instead of a wedding." The drink slipped from Fanboy's hand slipping over the floor of the pavilion as a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Kyle?"

"The one and only Necromancer at your service." There was a sadness in the other's amber eyes something the small smile couldn't hide.

"I don't know what to say, I don't know what I can say."

"How about just the first thing that comes to your mind and then we'll go from there." Kyle bit his lip to keep from chuckling at the other man's dazed expression.

"Oh, okay…You look amazing, even more beautiful than I remember. God, the things I want to do to you right now are unbelievable. But more importantly, I'm so sorry. For everything, that I have ever put you through and I know it would never be enough to make up for the 10 years we lost, even more so because I if I were you I wouldn't take me back. And I don't even know what to think about what Sigmund did to you in those 10 years and-" Fanboy was cut off by a pair of lips on his, he froze for second before melting into it. For them time faded away into nothing up at vague sense of tongues, teeth, and grabbing hands.

"I've waited ten bloody years to do that." Kyle panted as Fanboy tightened his grip on the redhead's waist afraid to let go. "You don't have to apologize, Fan. At least not for what happened in the last decade, you were under a spell, although I had hoped you'd find my pendent much sooner."

"How can you forgive me for 10 years of hell?"

"I knew that Sigmund would try something, I didn't think to extremes such as this, but I knew he'd try something because I am the one thing he can't have."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kyle; you do owe me your life after all." Sigmund snarled eyes narrowed dangerously at the two.

"You had no part in my deal with Death; it is only by his will that I am standing here now." Kyle turned so his back was against Fanboy's chest as he took a protective stance.

"I love you Kyle and that is what is keeping you here, my love is giving you a reason to live." the platinum blond spoke softly, trying to get Kyle to understand.

"It was never your love Sigmund. It was my hatred for you that gave me reason to live, but only until it was my time to die."

"I guess it's your time then, because I would rather see you dead than in his arms." Fanboy never got a chance to blink before he was pushed to the side his blood running cold as a flash of light blinded him. He fought to stand but found himself unable to move.

"KYLE!" the scream tore from his throat as he saw a figure collapse to the ground.

"I don't think so, you can watch him die just fine from here." A heeled dress shoe came down on his wrist stopping his attempt to crawl over to where the redhead lay unconscious.

"Fanboy!" He turned to see Chum Chum and Yo followed by most of the guests running over to see what had happened.

"Stay back! No one else needs to get involved." The words were spoken around clenched teeth and Sigmund only stepped harder.

"I believe that may just be the smartest thing you've ever said. Although I really must know, how did you think this would really end?" the sorcerer stepped back, but Fanboy found himself being pulled up by his neck unable to breathe as Sigmund levitated him over to where Kyle lay motionless. "He deserved much more than you, I helped him pick up the pieces, and yet he still only had eyes for you. I couldn't understand how he could love you, how he could still love you after so long, after all of the pain you put him through." Fanboy clawed at his throat, eyes wide as he watched shadows pool around Kyle and envelope the redhead's body.

_"A death of sacrifice_. _A death caused by unworthy heartbreak…A death born of jealously…And a death with reason instead of debt." _Sigmund dropped Fanboy turning to see the shadows that had invaded the small area, the sudden wind swirling them in beautiful patterns. _"A death that shall be rewarded, but must be repaid with another."_ Screams erupted filling the air, but that was the last of Fanboy's concerns as the black tendrils darted for him and Sigmund, the last thing on his mind being how cold it was before everything faded to black.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Damn, it's been a while, oops. However, this is the end, well there is one last chapter you know the "_ amount of time later" epilogue. Although that is half typed so I should have that up soon, even though I'd said that before ^^;  
><strong>

**Anyway this was a hard chapter to write, it brought up a lot of emotions and memories for me that I thought I could handle, but apparently not. Since I was going to add a lot more detail and such, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.**

**Well, enjoy the final chapter of _tHE ARTist_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_"Damn it! Fanboy give me back that photo album right this instant!" A laugh escaped Fanboy as he was chased down the steps by his very irritated boyfriend in to the shop area. _

_"Why do you have something to hide?" The younger man teased stopping in the middle of the floor to wave the book in the redhead's face._

_"No!"_

_"You protest too much, now let's see here…"_

_"Fan!" the book fell to the floor several feet away from where the couple now lay sprawled. A bubbling laughter filled the room soon after realizing what had just happened._

_"Really? You're an all-powerful necromancer and yet you thought to tackle me to the floor first?" A sly grin suddenly found it was on to Fanboy's face just as his hands found their way to the back of Kyle's thighs and began to creep up. "Although I do love this position, I didn't know you liked to be so forward."_

_"Oh do shut up."_

_"I think you'll have to make me."_

_"Ugh, I don't have time for this." Kyle rolled his eyes moving from his current position to stand only to find himself flipped over with Fanboy now straddling him. "Don't you have work to be doing?"_

_"I just want to see what the big deal is about that album then I'll get back to work."_

_"Some things are better left unknown, Fan."_

_"The more you say that the more I want to know." Fanboy reached over Kyle and grabbed one of the loose photos instantly bursting out in laughter._

_"Oh shove off!" the redhead snapped pushing the laughing artist to the floor before moving to leave in yet another fit of anger._

_"No wait, stay! I'm sorry but…" another fit of laughter tore through Fanboy as he looked at the picture yet again._

_"You're such an ass!" However, it was only half-meant, laughter starting to escape the necromancer as well. "Look I might have been a bit of a partier in college, but it's not something to laugh about."_

_"Do you not see all the purple you're wearing? And that cap? You might as well have 'SWAG' written across your face and did you seriously smoke?"_

_"It was a long time ago, Fan and it was a nasty habit that I'm more than happy I kicked." Kyle sighed leaning against his boyfriend as they caught their breath._

_"I wish I could have known you then."_

_"All that matters is that you get to know me now."_

_"It shouldn't have taken 10 years for me to be able to; I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself even if you did." Fanboy frowned setting the picture down before continuing, "I mean Sigmund died because of me, you died because of me. There is blood on my hands that I can't wash away."_

_"It wasn't you, there is no blood on your hands, all of that blood is on mine and there will only be more. We've talked about this before."_

_"I'm sorry, I just…" Fanboy was quickly silenced by a kiss, the words dying on his tongue and his brain short-circuiting as Kyle pulled away. They hadn't shared a kiss like that in quite some time; in fact, Fanboy wasn't sure he could remember the last time Kyle had done anything like that._

_"Enough excuses, one day you're going to realize that there was nothing you could do to prevent any of this and then you'll see what Death showed you were the only outcome possible."_

_"But you didn't see what he showed me."_

_"Thought does not stop after death, the soul continues on. I saw more than you could imagine during my time in the Veil and the spirits tell me more even now." A sly grin spread across Kyle's face, "And right now they're telling me that we have a lot of work to get done."_

_"Are you sure they're not relaying another message? A more pleasurable message perhaps?"_

_"I'm not that easy, at least not anymore." Fanboy chuckled watching the redhead sway his hips as he left the room before a second thought occurred._

_"Wait! What do you mean not anymore?"_

"You disgust me…all of you; do you really think that life is a game?" Fanboy stirred upon hearing the thundering voice, he sat up only to find himself surrounded by darkness horrified to see that it was only a dream that Kyle and him were together again.

"Kyle?"

"Ah so you're finally awake." Light flooded the area breaking through the shadows to reveal that he was not alone; Sigmund sat a mere 10 feet away stunned silent by the looming figure standing between them. The figure was now the only shadow remaining as endless light stretched out the horizon, but there was no sign of the necromancer.

"Where's Kyle?" Fanboy stood the redhead the only thing on his mind, he had lost him once and wasn't about to again.

"Demanding aren't you? Your lover is waiting at the Veil safe and sound, bound in the shadows that created him." The figure spoke softly turning its full attention on the artist as if judging him and the thought only made Fanboy stand straighter with a look of pure defiance on his face.

"I want to see him."

"You will, in time, I just wanted to know what is so special about you that made him give his life for yours 10 years ago. I mean neither of you knew what it meant to be in love, even beyond that you certainly didn't love him at the time."

"I asked him not to because of that reason."

"It was so much more than that, I know, because you ached for my touch. Nevertheless, he loved you enough so that it wouldn't matter that you wanted to die. Which leaves us with a little problem, he died for you once and since I needed him alive I allowed you to have his life and he is on borrowed time. However, for that to work he must have a reason to live, you are that reason, but he sacrificed himself for you once again even though he has no life to give me."

"So you want to make another deal then, you still need him." Sigmund spoke up after finally snapping out of his shock.

"Exactly, I can let two live for the price of one, only there's another problem, which of you is worthy, for love is just as strong as hate."

"Then let Sigmund live." Fanboy said after an unsettling moment of silence, looking up at Death as if challenging him to take any other action.

"What? I'm all for staying alive, but you should be the one to live." The two males stared at each other in disbelief. "You're the only one who can make him happy; I think the only reason he stayed for me was because he was really hoping for you."

"But you never hurt him like I did."

"I was the reason you forgot him, I'm the reason he had to suffer for 10 years and I watched him fall apart for those 10 years, always thinking for some stupid reason that his hatred of me would be just as good as my love for him."

"I hurt him long before you cast your spell and I regret that he saved me, hell I even regret that he fell in love with me to begin with. Because he didn't know who I was and it didn't help that I didn't know who was at the time."

"You weren't alone on that, he didn't know who he was at the time because you changed him and for the better I might add. He never forgot it either, who he was when he was with you."

"Look Sigmund-" Fanboy was quickly cut off the platinum blonde had moved forward and was quick to chin check him, violet eyes sharp as he spoke.

"No, you listen, Kyle has never stopped being in love with you, he was and is willing to forget every single asinine thing you have ever done or will do. That is more than he has ever done for anyone else, because the Kyle I know never believed in forgiveness or mercy and you changed that." Sigmund paused watching as his words began to sink in. "The only thing you didn't change was how he has always been able to see the beauty in broken things and the light in the shadows. There is a reason he fell in love with you. Understand?"

"I do." Death spoke before Fanboy even had a chance to muster a thought, "Do you realize the sacrifice you're about to make, Sigmund?"

"Yes and I accept it wholeheartedly."

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Cold shock washed over Fanboy, he was trying to believe that Sigmund was in fact taking his place, dying so that he and Kyle could live.

"It's time I paid my dues." The blonde replied simply turning away from Fanboy and walking towards the black shadows that had risen from the floor.

"Congratulations, you've won the happy ending you deserve." Death moved to block Fanboy's view of the sorcerer. Blackness swam across his vision, blending into Death and wiping out any trace of white, his mind too began to fade. The last words he heard before falling unconscious were, "Just remember that the next time you die, there is no going back."


End file.
